This invention relates to a two level car tray for four door passenger cars, and by being of a portable type it could be used in some two door cars. The tray is so constructed to set firmly in place in the front seat between the driver and the passenger.
The object of this invention is to provide a space for a standard typewriter size writing pad for the front level and in another space for a junior size or regular size tissue box. It would serve as a very convenient table to write notes, eating and drinking while sitting in the car.
And an additional feature is a trash bag with a slip-on sheet metal attachment.
And still another feature is that the trash bag may be removed and replaced on the original wire frame.